Tube nut assemblies are used to provide fluids to a mechanical component. In particular the tube nut assembly is configured to form a sealed engagement with a mating joint. The mating joint includes a passage in fluid communication with the mechanical component.
The tube nut assembly includes a nut and a pipe. The nut includes a bore and the pipe is disposed within the bore. The pipe includes a flared end. The flared end is pinched between a distal end of the nut and a mating surface of the mating joint so as to provide fluid communication through the pipe to a mechanical component.
The outer surface of the pipe is spaced apart from the inner surface of the bore. Thus, the pipe and the flared end which is compressed may be exposed to a corrosive environment, as shown in FIG. 1. For instance, in automotive application water, gas, and fumes may be deposited in the space between the bore and the pipe. The corrosive elements may come in contact with the flared end causing corrosion to occur, which in turn may damage the integrity of the seal created between the flared end and the seating surface of the mating joint.
Accordingly, it is known to dip the nut in a corrosive resistant solution so as to prevent corrosion within the bore and to help maintain the sealed engagement between the flared end and the mating joint. However, the gap between the pipe and the bore allows for particulates such as exhaust gas, water, and the like to come into contact with the flared end. Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide a tube nut assembly having a seal so as to close off the space between the pipe and the bore.